


Helping Out a Friend

by SheyK



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Adult on Kid, Age Difference, Anal, Cub, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Furry, Loli, OC, Oral Sex, Shey - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, babysitter, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyK/pseuds/SheyK
Summary: After receiving a call from an old college friend, Dutch is asked to watch over his friends younger sister while he is away for work. Dutch happily jumps to the opportunity to act like an older brother but didn't expect the young fox kit to be even more excited.





	Helping Out a Friend

Dutch sat in his studio apartment, enjoying the silence. After a long day at work it was nice to come home and relax. Even though he was only 24, after a long day working he felt twice his age. It was exhausting.

Dutch pushed the door shut behind him, kicked off his shoes, and sat on the couch letting a tired sigh escape his muzzle. The Doberman/Sheppard cross ran his paws over his face and head, moving them past his ears and into the fur behind his neck. Life had been moving so quickly yet so slowly at the same time. It had only felt like yesterday that he graduated from college and was lucky enough to get a job at the place he’d shadowed. It was only a junior role but it still had a plethora of responsibilities and with each one came its own headache.

The single life only added to the boredom of the daily droll. He had work friends and some personal friends but between working and trying to manage life as a whole it was difficult to find a proper work-to-life balance. He had a few partners and a couple one-night flings, but nothing ever lasted.Sighing again, the young canine rested his head on the back on the couch and closed his eyes.

There was a single moment of peaceful tranquility, until it was broken by a loud tone and vibration from his pocket. The feeling and sound of the phone were like claws on a chalkboard.

“If they’re calling me back to fix someone else’s problem...!” Dutch growled as he grabbed his phone, on the brink of throwing it out the window.

His annoyed scowl quickly disappeared when he read the caller-ID and saw the picture attached to it. A red fox, only a few inches shorter than Dutch, appeared on the screen. The fox had the same athletic physique as Dutch though was a bit slimmer.

“Eddie?” Dutch said to himself, curious. He quickly accepted the call. “Hey Eddie? What’s up man?”

“Hey Bro! How are you? I was hoping you would pick up.” It had been a while since they’d talked, but he recognized his old roommate’s voice immediately.

They had kept in touch a bit, but they’d grown more and more distant as time had passed. In college, they’d been in the same program, computer sciences, and were both active in sports; Eddie focused more on marathon runs while Dutch was more focused on football. Thankfully Dutch’s physique hadn’t left him despite the years he had been away from the sport.

“What’s going on, man? You okay?” Dutch asked sitting up.

“Yeah, yeah everything is great. Folks are on vacation so I’m watching over the little nipper.” Eddie hesitated before continuing. “And I have an interview for one of the larger tech companies across the country.”

“That’s amazing! Good job Eddie! When’s the interview?”

“Tomorrow. In New York. They want to meet in person and conduct the interview that way.”

“Holy shit.” Dutch said in amazement. “So, why call me then? Not that I’m not happy to hear from you, I just feel like there’s more than what you’re letting on.”

“Well…For some reason my parents haven’t renewed my sister’s passport and it’s too long of a drive for us to make it by car.”

“Ah.” Dutch said, slowly catching on.

“I tried calling my aunt and uncle but they’re out on vacation in Europe for a month. My grandparents are too...Well it’s hard for them to take care of themselves let alone a kit.”

“Aha…”

“I’m sorry, man. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Is there any way you can come by and watch over Shey? It’ll only be for a few days. Four max, depending on how the interview goes. I’ll pay!” Eddie exclaimed.

It hardly took any time for Dutch to come to a decision; he had the vacation time saved up and he’d been working overtime for the past few weeks. It wouldn’t be the vacation he wished for, but it wouldn’t be boring.

“It’ll take me about an hour to get to your parents’ place. I’ll need to pack some things but I don’t have a problem with coming to watch over Shey.” Dutch said, feigning resignation.

“Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You’re a lifesaver Dutch! I owe you a beer!” Eddie gushed, his voice full of relief.

“Damn right you do. I’ll see you guys soon.” Dutch replied cheekily. He was fine with it, but he wasn’t going to make it that easy on his old friend.

A quick exchange of “goodbyes” and Dutch hung up the phone. He was quick to his feet and immediately began packing a small bag of clothes, toiletries, a few chargers, and his laptop. He didn’t have to hide his excitement for the situation. It was a change of scenery; a completely new challenge for him. 

Dutch didn’t have any siblings of his own, but Shey always felt like a little sister to him since he met her. Though she was only a toddler when she had met Dutch she attached herself to him very quickly and was always thrilled when he had come by to visit. Dutch could remember playing with her; sitting with her for tea parties, going to the park and pushing her on the swing, playing with her stuffed toys. It was a time where he could sit down and bring out the inner cub in him.

Despite how much he enjoyed their time together, along with Eddie, life eventually took over. Especially when college had finished and he moved across state to start working. The once active communication he had with Eddie and Shey slowly dissipated into the occasional email or card on Christmas.

Along the way negative thoughts kept running rampant through the dog’s mind. That feeling of guilt for the lack of communication became an even stronger force and only increased as Dutch drove along the highway at bordering illegal speeds. But he did his best to push them aside. He kept thinking of new things that they could do now that she was a bit older, like playing with dolls, or go swimming down by the beach, or even go to an amusement park!

His tail began to wag furiously along the pleather seat of his car with an audible swishing sound, not that Dutch noticed it with his mind so focused on his time with Shey.

His toothy grin didn’t leave his muzzle for the entire length of the car ride. The sun had already fallen lower on the horizon, creating a yellow-orange glow in the distance that bounced across the sky. The long day at work and the nearly two hour car ride felt like nothing compared to his excitement. His heart raced, which felt silly. It wasn’t like it was his own sister he was seeing.

With a quick, rhythmed knock on the door Dutch hitched his thumbs in his pockets and glanced around the area. From what Dutch remembered, Ed’s family had lived in his neighbourhood his entire life. Even being away for a few years, it looked identical to his memories. It was a basic new style housing. Newer compared to some of the half-century old homes around the area anyway. Their house specifically was a three-story home; a soft grey brick and white window framed design with a cement deck and roof over it. It was well taken care of to the point where it still, after 25 years, looked brand-new.

“Dutch!” A familiar voice exclaimed, and he shepard turned around to see a very familiar face.

“Ed, great to see you bro! You’ve aged well,” Dutch said with a laugh, clasping the fox’s paw in his own as the duo hugged for a moment.

“So have you, old timer.” Ed said, patting Dutch’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for coming by so fast. You’re really saving my hide.”

“Hey it’s no problem, you know I’m happy to help.” He affirmed, walking in with Ed right behind him, helping with the bags.. “Where is the little squirt anyway?” Dutch asked looking around the house at all the new furniture and odd smart home tech that Eds parent’s had probably bought.

“She’s upstairs cleaning her room. She’s actually really excited to see you.” Ed said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall with a grin.

“Well I’m excited to see her too; it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, good luck.” Ed said with his grin growing more.

Before Dutch could reply he heard rapid footsteps flying down the stairs.

“Dutch!” A voice squealed. Dutch turned and was quickly attacked by the small fox who wrapped her arms around his neck. Dutch chuckled and hugged the little cub tightly, swinging her around.

“Hey Shey!” He said putting her on the ground to get a better look at her.

She was only a few inches above his stomach, and she looked nothing like her older brother. Her fur had developed a beautiful snow-white color with patches of silvery-grey inside her ears, on her paws, her eyes, and her neck. She wore a pair of denim short shorts and a light pink top with a little crown design in glitter. Her eyes were a striking ice blue that went well with her white fur.

She was, in essence, growing to be a very beautiful vixen.

“Wow, you’ve grown so much. You’re becoming such a pretty young lady.” Dutch said giving her a quick tap on her nose, making her giggle.

“Do you wanna see my new room? Mom and dad let me have Ed’s old room since he’s moving out! I have lots of new toys now too. Can we play with them? Oh! Mom got me this new game too. Wanna play it? Can I do your fur? Or paint your nails? Ed won’t let me paint his and I’m not good at mine yet.”

Shey kept shooting question after question at Dutch, who could only stand there and listen to the adorably small cub ramble. He glanced over to Ed who only looked away, smiling ear to ear.

“I’ll get out of your fur.” Ed said with a pat on Dutch’s back. “Number’s on the fridge if you need help. Money’s on the kitchen counter. Shey, don’t kill Dutch. Byeeeee!” Ed said in a fast and lowkey teasing tone which obviously said “Good luck sucker!”.

Before Dutch could get a word in, he felt a strong tug on his paw as he was turned away from the closing door. Shey had taken his paw into her own pulling him back up the stairs.

“Come on! Come on! After can we play my new dancing game?” Shey said with excitement in her voice without even looking back at Dutch.

“Sure, sounds fun.” Dutch said with an awkward chuckle. She definitely hadn’t changed over the last few years, which was nice to see.

Shey came to a halt outside an open white door decorated with a range of hearts, flowers and rainbows. The designs were painted on the door, likely by Shey. The inside of the room was well kept aside from a few toys scattered along the floor.

The light showed off the bright pink colour of the room along with the white trim. The floor, like the rest of the house, was carpeted and everything looked to be new. Dutch assumed that her family just bought her new furniture, though it’s not like she would have much interest in that topic to elaborate on it.

Letting go of his paw, the snowy young vixen ran into her room and jumped on her overly fluffy looking bed. The bed was full of stuffed toys that were a mix between normal fur coloured ones, like brown or white, to more bright and energetic colours like neon pink and purple.

“This is my room now! They got me all new stuff too! I like this room better; it’s so cool and big!” She said hopping down and posing arms in the air like a gymnast completing a flip.

Dutch admired the clean look, now remembering the room was once Ed’s “Shit Hole” as he proudly called it in college. It was a pleasant transformation.

He looked around the room, studying and admiring it but stopped when he noticed something out of place on the dresser beside the door.

A small pair of white laced pink panties draped carelessly on the edge with the back facing up. There was no doubt that the small underwear belonged to Shey.

“Those yours?” Dutch asked, awkwardly pointing to the panties. Shey glanced over from picking up one of her dolls, perking her ears at Dutch’s question.

“Oh yeah!” Shey said, rushing over. “I didn’t know which ones to wear. Those ones are one of my favourites!” The cub said picking them up and holding them to her lower area to pose with them over her shorts.

“They’re super soft and make my butt look great!” She said turning around with a slight bend to stick her ass out, putting the panties over her ass to show a basic view of them. “What d’ya think?” She asked smiling.

Stuttering to find an answer, Dutch’s mind went blank. As bad as it felt to admit she did look good when she held them he could only imagine how she would look actually in them. Dutch clenched his paw out of sight of the kit.

“I think you’re cute no matter what you wear.”

“Great save!” Dutch thought to himself.

She giggled, before lifting the panties to study them closely “Hmm. Well then, I’ll just have to show you sometime then!” She shrugged and tossed them on her bed. Before Dutch could say a word against it she rushed over and pulled on his paw again, nearly pulling him to the ground.

“Come on! Now that I showed you my room we can play my dancing game!” Shey said excitedly leading Dutch back downstairs, borderline pulling him to the ground. He did his best to keep himself at her level but that was obviously difficult for a dog of his size.

The kit let go, letting Dutch sigh and stretch his back as she ran over to the TV and began to fiddle with it. Converting its settings to show the loading screen of her Zii with the flashy loading animation. Sitting comfortably on the couch, Dutch let out a heavy sigh putting his arms up resting his head on the back of the couch.

“Mind if I join ya?” Shey asked innocently but before Dutch could object she sat herself down on his lap.

Dutch gave off a small grunt at the sudden pressure falling in his lap. Shey didn’t seem to notice his discomfort as she happily wiggled her butt in. She leaned towards the TV, guiding the remote icon to the game section. 

As she leaned towards the TV Dutch noticed her shorts sliding down, giving him a very open view to the panties she was wearing. Her snowy white tail laid beside them which only gave him more to view.

Dutch tried hard to control his feelings as he felt his heart start to pound a bit harder. Admiring the little kit’s physique, she would definitely develop into a stunning young Vixen. She’d have a boyfriend in no time. Probably a couple. All at once…

Dutch swallowed hard at the increasingly dirty thought of her undoubtable future escapades. He was sick that he found the thought of her doing such acts actually turned him on. She was only eight, how could he think that way about her already?

His paws trembled.

It had been some time since he had truly relieved himself, but that was no reason to feel this way. But what could he do to control it?

The torture was too much. And as he was on the verge of breaking, Shey jumped up suddenly making Dutch exhale in relief.

“Its ready! Finally, I hate that stupid loading screen.” Shey huffed, turning to the TV as she scrolled through the songs. She didn’t take time to read any of the ones that she scrolled past. She was looking for something specific.

Grinning slyly with a small flick of her tail, she selected her song. As the beat started up the little fox reached down and slowly started to remove her shirt without even a moment’s hesitation. Dutch only sat there, helpless to her alluring young body. She had a small grey crop-top on. The colour almost blended in perfectly with the grey patches of fur on her body. 

“My shirt makes me hot when I dance.” She said with an innocent smile. She tossed the shirt aside just as the music started to become more active and the movements started to appear on the screen.

It was a new pop song that Dutch wasn’t too familiar with. Nor was he too familiar with any of the dancing games that the kids were into. So, he did all that he could do in his present situation. He sat straight and brought his tail over and laid it across his lap.

As the song went on Dutch was not oblivious to her increasingly alluring and seductive movements. He wouldn’t have given it a thought if it hadn’t been for Shey looking back at him when she bent down or ran a paw down her side.

The twitching in his pants and pounding in his heart wasn’t settling and the tempting cub was not helping the matter whatsoever.

Dutch kept watching her, it was obvious that she was already getting tired, even after just two minutes. It was a lot of fast paced movement for a little cub like her.

Swallowing hard, Dutch traced his member with his paw. A light growl escaped him when he did. He closed his eyes tightly before looking back at Sheyanne who was still dancing in her same way. Her lustful movements only beckoned Dutch further to her.

“You look tired.” Dutch said, his voice trembled.

“Yeah, a little bit. It’s getting really really fast.” Shey said with a small pant, pausing the game.

“You know, I have something that will help make you feel better and give you more energy.” Dutch tightened his legs, compressing his pulsing bulge. “Its like milk. Guys make it for girls. But it’s normally for big girls so you probably don’t want it.”

“Hey! I am big! I’m eight! I’m almost as old as you!”

Dutch laughed at the kit’s childlike logic.

“Well if you’re sure. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, people will get very very angry at me for giving you this.” Dutch said as he caressed the small arctic fox’s cheek. Her fur was soft to the touch. Shey nuzzled her cheek into Dutch’s touch, giving a dreamy but almost silent sigh. The dog stood up, towering over her. The sense of power and domination he felt looking down at her was beyond anything he had felt with a partner before. It was exhilarating.

“I need you to close your eyes.” Dutch said, running his paw over Sheys eyes. “And no peeking missy.” He said with a tap on her nose making her giggle.

Biting his lower lip in anticipation, Dutch began to undo the belt around his jeans, his paws shaking. He could feel his heart pound violently in his chest and it only accelerated when he pushed his pants and boxers to the floor.

“Fuck…” Dutch said in a whisper, feeling his throat tighten. Dutch stood there for a moment to admire the scene. His throbbing cock was only inches away from the 8-year-old cubs waiting muzzle. Shey still stood there, smiling, anxiously waiting for the treat Dutch had promised. Knowing this made the large dog shiver in anticipation.

“Okay…” Dutch said trying to hide his excitement “Now open your mouth nice and wide.” Shey obeyed without question, opening her mouth as wide as she could. Her small tongue resting on the bottom of her mouth.

“Are you ready for your treat?” 

“Uh huh!” Shey vocalized.

Taking a step closer, Dutch began pushing his large cock into the little cub’s tight, wet mouth. Shey immediately gave off a small moan, rubbing her tongue around the cock with what little room she did have, desperately trying to taste every inch of her new special treat.

“Ohh that’s it baby, take all of your treat.” Dutch commanded in a low voice.

Shey couldn’t respond. Not because her mouth was full with half of Dutch’s large cock but because she was in her own blissful world. Keeping her eyes lightly closed, without command Shey began bobbing her head trying hard to keep tasting Dutch’s cock.

She did give off a few small gags though that didn’t stop her from picking up her pace and bobbing her head faster and faster making Dutch moan in intense pleasure.

“Ohhh fuck yes. You like that don’t you?”

“Mhm!” Shey moaned, trying to take more of Dutch’s cock in her 8-year-old mouth.  
Gripping her head and without warning, Dutch shoved his entire cock down the kit’s throat making her eyes shoot open and gag hard. The tightness of her mouth and throat gripped his cock, her warm wet mouth stimulating his shaft.

Shey gagged more, her eyes still in shock of the large shaft down her throat. But she didn’t fight. With her eyes half closed, the little fox accepted her role and slowly began bobbing her head again, taking the entire cock in her mouth and down her throat.

Dutch gripped the fur on Shey’s head firmly, forcefully helping her suck his cock making her and him moan blissfully.

“Oh fuck that’s it baby!” Dutch barked thrusting his cock faster and harder into Sheys preteen mouth. “Oh fuck! Here it comes, drink it all! Drink all of my cum, slut!” Dutch ordered.

With one last hard thrust into his toy’s mouth he came hard in Shey’s throat, making her gag again for a second before she started to swallow it all as ordered. Her eyes were closed and her legs were pressed tightly together.

After his intense orgasm, Dutch slowly pulled his cock out of Shey’s mouth, enjoying the cubs small moan as he did. When the tip of his cock left her mouth she gave a small cough and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Did you like your treat?” Dutch asked breathly. He had never came so much before. It was overwhelming.

“I really did. It was really warm and it tasted good.” Shey looked down, firmly holding her legs together. “And…it made me feel good too…”

“Oh?” Dutch said inticingly as he sat down on the couch with his cock still out and fully erect, glistening with Shey’s youthful saliva.

Without asking, Dutch took the cub’s small paw and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes were looking at him intensely, awaiting any form of instruction. Dutch on the other hand was slowly working his way around her shorts, undoing her button and slowing pull them and her panties down. He wasn’t surprised to see a small wet spot on her panties as he did.

“Let’s get these off. I have another game I want to show you.” Dutch said with a grin. Shey didn’t question him.

Putting her paws on his shoulders Dutch helped her step out of her shorts and panties. Then running his hand up her small innocent body, Dutch helped Shey out of her shirt. She was now completely naked. Naked, exposed, and ready for Dutch to use her however way he wanted.

“I bet it itches.” Dutch said rubbing his finger around Shey’s tight looking cunt.

“Uh huh…Really, really bad.” She whined, shivering at his touch.

Dutch slowly began to push his finger into her cunt but she quickly winced in pain. He could hardly get more than the tip of his finger into her virgin cunt let alone his cock. If he tried to force it the pain would be too much for her. He didn’t want to hurt Shey by any means.

“Turn around for me baby, I think I know how to get rid of that itch.”

Shey obediently turned around, bending over slightly to show Dutch her round ass and tight little asshole. Dutch grabbed Shey’s hips, leading the small cub back towards him until his cock barely touching her ass.

“I need you to relax your bum for me. It’ll hurt for a little bit, but then it’ll start to feel really good after. Okay?” Duch asked, rubbing the cub’s bum hole.

With another pleasurable shiver from Dutch’s probing, Shey, with her eyes half closed, nodded breathlessly.

Dutch swallowed hard as he slowly lowered the 8-year-old fox kit onto his erect cock. When the tip touched pressed against her tight rosebud shey gave off a light gasp and a heavy moan as Dutch pushed himself into her.

“Ohhhh…” Shey moaned in between wincing gasps. She instinctively tightened her ass with every bit that Dutch pushed into her.

Dutch growled; she was even tighter than he expected. Her small preteen asshole gripped his large cock. Her warm, tight walls were an intense feeling. Using Shey’s saliva that was already on his cock as lube, he pressed himself further into the cub’s rectum, pulling her down his cock.

Shey began grunting and moaning as Dutch probed deeper into her. It was a feeling she had never felt before; a mixture of pain and pleasure. While the pain was beyond anything she had ever felt before she couldn’t get over the satisfying feeling of being so full.

Without thinking, Shey reached around, wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck. Then.to his surprise. She slowly began bouncing on his cock. giving small grunts and moans with every bounce.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!” Shey yelled, feeling her hole stretch more and more as his cock plunged deeper into her.

Feeling she was getting the hang of it, Dutch pushed pulled her down, forcing his entire cock to penetrate deep into her rectum.

“AHHnnn!” Shey screamed out, digging her claws into Dutch’s neck. He winced as he quickly covered her muzzle with his paw shushing her quietly.

“Shhh shh…im sorry, im sorry.” He said quietly. He could feel Shey’s quivering breath on his paw and a few tears roll onto his arm.

But his pity wasn’t needed for long. With her arms still around her lover she slowly began riding him once again, keeping his cock deep into her asshole. It didn’t take long for her pained whimpers to be moans of pleasure.

“Ahh…ahhh..mm” She started to breath heavily. resting her head beside his. “Don’t stop...please don’t…so full..!”

Dutch moved his paw towards her small pussy. With a small rub he could feel how wet it was becoming. He leaned over, kissing his small lover on her neck as he rubbed her pussy furiously.

The cub gasped and moaned out in pleasure;; tightening her ass hard around Dutch’s cock as she slammed herself down, letting it penetrate her deep!

“D-dutch! I…Ahhn!” She squealed loudly.

“That’s it Shey, that’s it baby!” Dutch kissed his small lover with an intense passion on her small lips. Both moaning into the kiss, Dutch pushed his tongue in to meet hers. Shey copied him, sharing her first kiss with him.

Clenching her ass, Shey and Dutch came hard. Dutch, holding the fox kit firmly, came deep into her ass and filled her as deep as his cock would let him. Shey orgasmed hard against Dutch’s fingers which had made it half way past his first knuckle.

Both sat there, not moving from their spot as they gasped and moaned in pleasure. Dutch’s cock still deep inside the 8-year-old’s ass. Dutch, surprised and slowly coming to terms with what he had done, turned to look at Shey to try and figure out what to tell her. But to his surprise she was asleep. Resting her head on his chest and a small smile across her muzzle.

Dutch carefully positioned himself and his new found lover on the couch; laying her on his chest, careful to keep himself inside of her as the two fell asleep together. They would need their rest. It was only the first day after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, Sheyanne here! I hope you enjoy another short requested piece! 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my partner in writing crime, ManicMagician, for editing this story! I wouldn't be able to write without them! :D
> 
> Some of you may have noticed that some of my stories are gone from my account. This is not because of my direct content. I was unaware of the policies against self promotion for monetary purposes, as example "commissions". I am working with the AO3 team to resolve this issue and to hopefully get my work back up and running! This is not the fault of the AO3 team, it was my mistake and i take full responsibility for it! 
> 
> And lastly, if you have Discord dont hesitate to drop in and say hi! Im always happy to meet new friends and take any new suggestions for new or current stories! 
> 
> SheyanneK#6182
> 
> Love you all! :D


End file.
